TOTO
TOTO is a legalized form of lottery sold in Singapore, known by different names elsewhere. Singapore Pools is the only legal lottery operator in Singapore. It was established on 23 May 1968 to control widespread illegal gambling in Singapore during the 1960s. TOTO is a popular form of gambling in Singapore. In February 2005, a survey conducted by the Ministry of Community Development, Youth and Sports] (MCYS) indicated that 58% of the Singapore residents surveyed had participated in at least one form of gambling activity over the past year.Ministry of Community Development, Youth and Sports Among those surveyed, TOTO rated the second most popular type of gambling activity, after 4-Digits. The average monthly median betting amount of those surveyed who bought TOTO was placed at S$48. outlet at Ghim Moh]] TOTO can be purchased from any of the 300 Singapore Pools outlets across Singapore. Draws are conducted every Monday and Thursday at 1830h or 6:30pm(SG/HK time). The “live” TOTO draw can be viewed at the Singapore Pools Main Branch at 210 Middle Road. The profits from TOTO go to the Singapore Totaliser Board (the owner of Singapore Pools) which uses the money for charity and other worthy causes. Method of Play A buyer picks at least six numbers, each on a basis of 1 to 45. The winning numbers drawn include six numbers plus an additional number. Four or more numbers on a ticket matching the seven numbers drawn qualifies the buyer for a cash prize. The prize money escalates with the increase in numbers matched. The maximum allowed matching numbers is six. Thus, if six numbers on the TOTO ticket matches the six numbers drawn, the jackpot (Group 1) prize is won. Placing of bets There are 4 different ways to place bets: Bet Slip Front view of TOTO Bet Slip Back view of TOTO Bet Slip Bet Cost The minimum bet amount is S$1.00 per bet ticket. This could make up of either two Ordinary bets for one draw or one Ordinary bet for two consecutive draws. Bets can also be placed by bet amounts. The computer automatically sells the buyer the maximum number of bets for the bet type placed. The balance amount is placed on the next lowest bet type. Result Ticket Front and back view of TOTO Result Ticket Payout and odds The odds of winning any prize are 1 in 321. 54% of the total TOTO sales for each draw goes to the TOTO prize pool. The Group 1 prize has a minimum guaranteed amount of $500,000. If there are no winners in one of the groups (excluding Group 5 & 6), the respective group's prize will be snowballed to the next draw. Group 1 prizes can only be snowballed up to 4 draws, thereafter, the prize will be cascaded to Group 2. History of TOTO TOTO was first sold in a simple, manual version in 1968. Tickets were purchased from small stand-alone booths across Singapore. *'9 June 1968' – A manual version of TOTO is launched. *'1981' – “Snowballing” is introduced to TOTO. This allows the top prize to increase from draw to draw. The system entry mode is introduced so multiple bets can be made on a single coupon. *'19 May 1986' – TOTO is offered as a computerized on-line game based on a ‘5 out-of 49’ format. *'1988' – TOTO is changed from a ‘5 out-of 49’ format to a ‘6 out-of 42’ format. The top prize is set at a minimum of S$300,000. *'1 July 1997' – TOTO is changed to a ‘6 out-of 45’ format. The Group 1 prize is increased to a guaranteed minimum amount of S$500,000. *'30 Dec 1999' – 6 lucky winners share the Group 1 jackpot of S$10.5 million in the TOTO Millennium Draw. *'10 February 2000' – TOTO’s first annual Hongbao Draw is conducted. The Jackpot Prize marks a S$11 million record. *'6 October 2006' – A special TOTO Mooncake Draw is held with a S$5 million jackpot. References *Singapore Pools *National Council on Problem Gambling (NCPG) *Singapore Pools' "Play Responsibly" stand on gambling *Speech by Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong *Ministry of Community Development, Youth and Sports survey on gambling in 2005 External links *Official Toto Results and Number Frequency Tools *It all about statistic of TOTO games Category:Singaporean culture Category:Lottery games